


double trouble

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Double Penetration, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Bucky has a request, and Steve & Thor are powerless to resist him.





	double trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [askmeaboutmyoctopustheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 19 - Double Penetration. enjoy, lovely!! this was the first thing I've written in a while where Clint doesn't feature, and it was... an experience. 
> 
> also, I'm participating in [ Marvel Trumps Hate](marveltrumpshate.com) this year! Check out their website and all the cool stuff!

**Bucky**

“Buck, we don’t hafta do this,” Steve says, his face doing that thing it does when he’s concerned.

“Shuddup and get in me, punk,” Bucky replies bluntly. 

A snort from behind him, a warm hand wrapping around his hip, and Thor says, “Indeed, Steven, we have discussed this enough that I know our James truly does wish this.”

“You’ll tell us the moment something hurts,” Steve insists, still doing the thing with his face.

“If I didn’t want to be split open on both your cocks, we wouldn’t even be here, Steve,” Bucky says, “You’re damn skippy I’ll tell you if something hurts. I want to be split open, not split apart.”

“Shall we begin?” Thor rumbles, interrupting them. Bucky smirks at the undercurrent of lust in his voice, pushing back gently until he feels the velvet steel of Thor’s dick against the skin of his back.

“I’m up for it,” Bucky snickers. Steve groans, glaring at him. “Hey, _ you’re _ the idiots who thought fucking me was a good idea,” Bucky says unrepentantly.

“Then why are we not already doing so?” Thor asks impatiently, and he picks Bucky up - it is not fair how hot that gets Bucky, seriously - and places him on the bed. “You choose how we are positioned, my love.”

“You against the headboard,” Bucky decides. “I’ll take you first, then Steve, and then I expect you boys to make me _ cry _.”

“We’ll do our best to deliver, Buck,” Steve says, smirking like an asshole. Thor settles back against the headboard of their massive bed, idly fisting his cock as Bucky pulls out the plug he’s been wearing to make this a little easier on himself. A small whimper escapes his throat as Bucky is suddenly empty, and he hurriedly grabs the lube, squeezes a good amount over Thor’s monster cock, and sinks down onto it with a sigh of relief. 

“You take me so well, love,” Thor groans, gripping Bucky’s hips so hard that there’s going to be bruising. Bucky hopes, anyway.

“Lots of practice,” Bucky quips, trying to catch his breath. No matter how many times he has Thor inside him, it never gets old, feeling the breath be punched out of him by the sheer size of the god-king. It takes him about a minute, Thor’s hand sweeping up and down his side soothingly the whole time, before he’s relatively used to Thor’s size and he bites out, “Steve.”

Steve’s immediately at his back, pressing kisses to his neck and lubing up his fingers. “It’s alright, Buck, I’m right here. We both are. We got you.” He mutters soothing nonsense into Bucky’s skin, keeping him relaxed.

“_Fuck_ing hell,” Bucky grunts when he feels Steve prodding at his already stretched hole.

“Buck?”

“I’m okay,” he assures Steve, “Just surprised me, that’s all.” He lets out a breath as Steve slides a finger in beside Thor’s cock, enhancing the feeling of fullness Bucky’s feeling. His whole world narrows down to the stretch and slight burn in his ass, and before he knows it, the head of Steve’s cock is nudging at him. 

“Whenever you’re ready, my love,” Thor says softly, petting Bucky’s hair. 

“Now, Steve,” Bucky grits out, already worked up from Thor’s cock pushing against his prostate while they prepped him, and as Steve slides in and bottoms out, the three of them let out a combined groan. Bucky unthinkingly clenches down as he shifts, and immediately Thor’s hand clamps down on his waist.

“A moment, dear heart,” he grits out, tendon in his neck straining.

“Take - ah! - all the time you need,” Bucky smirks, but he doesn’t move. None of them want this to be over just yet, it feels way too good for that. 

“Fuck, this feels...” Steve trails off, panting.

“Incredible,” finishes Thor. Bucky gives an experimental swivel of his hips and moans brokenly at the sparks that erupt behind his eyelids. 

“You two are going to have to do most of the work here,” he says, letting his weight rest on them. “I won’t be able to do much - fuck, you guys have got to try this. I’m so _ full_, god.” Steve thrusts gently and Bucky cries out, whimpering wordlessly and shaking his head when Steve asks him if he’s alright. “Dammit, _ move_!”

“As you command, James,” Thor says, smirking, eyes blown wide, and then he and Steve start to move and Bucky’s world whites out in pleasure. 

He barely even comprehends the stream of words falling from his mouth, the babbling and begging for more, completely focused on the feeling of Steve and Thor moving together inside him. He can feel every inch of both of them (and there’s a lot of inches) and as Steve thrusts in while Thor pulls out, scraping against his prostate, Bucky’s head falls back and he wraps a hand around both their necks, pulling them close. “Love you two, so much,” he cries, feeling himself nearing that edge.

“Love you too, Bucky,” Steve pants into his ear, and then he’s crying out and coming, filling Bucky up and setting Thor off as well. Bucky feels them both pulse inside him, emptying into him, and he comes, untouched, with a hoarse shout, eyes rolling back into his head as he passes out. 

He comes to slumped over Thor’s chest awkwardly, pleasure still sparking through him. “Fuck,” he breathes, straightening out. Steve hisses, clamping down on his waist to hold him still, and Bucky groans as that movement sets a fresh wave of razor-sharp pleasure racing up his spine. 

“I’m gonna pull out now,” Steve mutters, and then he does. Bucky whimpers at the loss, clenching down on Thor. “Easy, Buck,” Steve says soothingly, and then Thor pulls Bucky off of him and sets him on the bed.

“A cloth,” Thor rumbles, disappearing into the bathroom and coming back with a couple of damp cloths. He wipes himself and Steve down, and then they both turn to Bucky. 

“Filthy, the both of you,” Bucky grumbles, but he obligingly spreads his legs. 

“You’re dripping with it,” Steve says in awe.

“With _ us_,” Thor growls possessively, and he cleans Bucky off, hushing his oversensitive whimpers, then tosses the cloth behind him and crawls into bed, pulling Steve behind him. 

“Next time,” Bucky murmurs, already drifting off, warm and sated in the arms of his two loves, “It’s Steve’s turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the [ tumbles](%E2%80%9Ccandycanedarcy.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)
> 
> follow me on the [ tweets](%E2%80%9Ctwitter.com/candycanedarcy%E2%80%9D)


End file.
